The art of seduction
by EmpressOfAsgard
Summary: Before the events of Thor. Loki/Sigyn One day the god of mischief saves a young maid in the forests of Asgard. He decides that he wants all of her. Mature content in later chapters (lemon)
1. The predator in the forest

Sigyn wandered in the forest, walking slowly in the deep snow. She clutched in her hooded fur cloak and looked around. Something was moving in the bushes.

The girl stopped and held her breath for a few seconds, then heard a low growl behind her.

She turned around instinctively and a big black wolf jumped out of the brushwood showing its white fangs.

Before she could think, her legs were already running as fast as they could through the trees. She could hear the wild beast following her but she didn't turned around.

She knew it would have caught and torn her to pieces eventually.

Sigyn saw that fate right in front of her eyes, when she tripped over a branch and fell on the ground. She turned back; the wolf was approaching her slowly growling ferociously.

When the animal was about to pounce on her, she closed her eyes.

Its claws never reached her though.

She opened her eyes again and in front of her the wolf was lying on the ground with a dagger stuck in its skull.

The young girl stayed there in shock for a while, staring at the dead beast. She couldn't believe to be still alive.

Suddenly someone came out and approched her. The stranger was covered in a long black coat and she couldn't see his or her face.

Sigyn couldn't decide if it was more scary the wolf that chased her or this apparition.

"Ha-have you killed it?" She asked frightned still sitting on the frozen ground.

"Yes, I have." Replied a male voice. He kneeled beside the wolf and collected his dagger.

"Thank you."

He chuckled and she frowned.

"You shouldn't thank me." He answered with an unintelligible amusement.

"Who are you?" Her voice was firm now and she was determined to find out who saved her life.

He got closer and kneeled in front of her, and then removed his hood.

The long black hair fell on his shoulders, framing the pale skin and hard edges of his face. His green eyes stared deeply into hers and his thin lips twisted in a sly smirk.

"Prince Loki." She uttered with surprise.

The youngest son of Odin helped her to get back on her feet.

"What's your name?" He asked as they started walking through the forest to return to the city.

"I'm Sigyn, daughter of Lord Iwaldi. We arrived yesterday at the house of Odin." She answered and smiled kindly.

They walked together back to the palace; she told him all about her father that was one of the most important counselors in Vanaheim and that the king invited him to stay in Asgard for a few months. He brought Sigyn and her older sister, Lofn, with him to show them the life of the city. However, she preferred the silence and the peace of nature so had left early that morning to explore the surroundings of Asgard.

"I will see you soon, then." Said Loki when they reached the gates of the royal palace, while he took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"So I wish." She nodded politely and walked away towards the western side where her apartments were.

The god of mischief watched her as she disappear behind a line of columns with a smirk on his face.

That evening, Sigyn and her family joined the royal family and other dignitaries for dinner.

When she stepped inside the great hall, her eyes immediately scanned the room searching for the youngest prince and she spotted him at the far end of the hall, standing with his brother and the other warriors.

He caught her glance and she averted her eyes.

"Have you seen those beautiful chandeliers?" Asked Lofn, who was right by her side, with an amazed tone.

Sigyn muttered a reply and her sister took her arm under hers.

They took their seats, near the head of the table where the king and his family were.

The dinner was long and Sigyn barely talked to anyone; she ate silently, occasionally glancing at Loki who was seating on the opposite side of the table, a few meters away from her. Sometimes their eyes met, but Sigyn immediately looked away.

Every time she felt her heart beat faster and her mouth dry, she didn't know what was happening to her, they just met that day, however she wanted to be near him.

When all the guests got up from the table, she left for the gardens unnoticed, and walked alone in the pale moonlight.

She sat on the rim of a big fountain, ornate with elegant statues, and caressed the surface of the water with the fingertips, while humming a song.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and winced. She turned around to see who was it and Loki was there, staring at her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said getting closer, before he seated on a bench in front of the fountain.

"Do-don't worry." She stuttered shyly, avoiding his cunning eyes and pretending to look at the fishes in the water.

"You are gorgeous tonight. I am glad I saved you." His voice was so deep and velvety that each of his words made her blush stupidly.

She dared to watch him and felt weak and naked under his sharp gaze.

"Thank you."

He got up and went to seat beside her.

Sigyn was fascinated by all of him. He had a sort of power she couldn't explain, but she was overwhelmed by it.

She turned again to look at the clear waters, as she felt his intense gaze burning her face.

After a second though, his fingers reached her chin and he made her look into his eyes.

She let a nervous breath escape from her lips when he leaned over and their mouths collided.

His hands held her head right under her ears, as his lips caressed hers tenderly.

She closed her eyes and abandoned herself to the sweet sensation, while placing her hands on his ample chest.

Sigyn grasped the fabric of his shirt when his tongue opened her mouth gently and slipped past her teeth.

That was her first kiss at all and she could have never imagined that the youngest son of Odin would have been the first to kiss her.

His tongue moved relentlessly in her mouth, twisting around hers, savouring her deeply as the most delicious fruit, then licking her moisten lips.

When he pulled back, she felt as she would have fallen if she hadn't been already seated. Her head was almost dizzy and her heart beated fast.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." He whispered as they stared at each other, while his hands still held her face near to his own.

"I am glad you didn't." She answered honestly and blushed embarrassed as those words left her lips.

He smirked amused and stroked her cheek with the thumb.

She wanted those moments to last forever, but knew it wasn't possible and that probably her father was already looking for her.

"I have to go now." She said with regret.

"Yes, I know." Replied Loki, passing his fingers through her soft hair.

He kissed her once again on the lips, before he let her go.

Loki watched her walk away, admiring her perfect body and curves that her elegant gown couldn't hide.

Her naivety was far too much ravishing for him; it set his malicious soul on fire and turned his mischievous mind on with desire.

He knew well he could win her purity and modesty easily and conquer not only her body, but also her heart, mind and soul. In the end, she would have given herself to him completely.


	2. The lure of mead

Sigyn didn't sleep that night.

She moved restlessly in her bed, thinking about the previous day and of course about Loki. She could still taste him on her lips and still felt his strong chest beneath her fingertips.

When the sun raised, she immediately got up and got ready.

Her chambers were in a wing of the palace where all the apartments for the guests were and she knew that the royal family lived on the other side.

She wanted to see him again, but couldn't just show up at his doors. She would have made a fool of herself and, of course, she didn't want to seem to be an easy and silly girl.

After wall, there would have been many formal occasions to meet him without nobody noticing them.

Sigyn left her room and wandered through the palace for a while, admiring the elegant and rich architecture, until she reached the gardens.

She walked through the florid flowerbeds and fruit trees, the leaves still covered in dew, when she heard some noise come from a battle arena.

Alone in the court, Lady Sif was swinging her double-bladed spear against some wooden mannequins around her.

She immediately noticed Sigyn's presence and stopped training to look at her surprised.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Said the girl, while the warrior approached her.

"It is no disturb. I needed a break, indeed." Replied Sif with a warm smile. "You are Lady Sigyn."

"I am, Lady Sif." She nodded and remembered the previous night when she saw her with the other warriors, but she was wearing an elegant feminine dress.

"Are you having troubles finding your way through the palace?" Asked Sif with a tone that seemed to say she had had problems too the first times there.

"It's like a labyrinth in there, but I am figuring it out."

"Good."

In that moment, Thor and the Three Warriors arrived and looked slightly surprised to see the two of them there talking friendly.

They all greeted Sigyn kindly, especially Fandral.

"Are you enjoying your stay here, Lady Sigyn?" Asked the god of thunder, while his friends started training and sparring.

"Yes, your highness. Everybody is so kind." She answered and felt embarrassed when the thought of _how kind _his brother had been with her crossed her mind.

"This is good to hear." Replied the son of Odin with a friendly grin. "I know that sometimes this place can be really boring. Why don't you join us tonight at the pub? It is much more fun, than a formal dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Sigyn smiled.

"Great! I will ask my brother to come and fetch you." Uttered Thor and walked towards the others, joining their fight.

The girl thanked that he left before he could see her face turn completely red.

Loki was in library when the older brother arrived covered in dirt and sweat.

"I thought they didn't allow bilgesnipes in the palace." Said the god of mischief with a provocative smirk on his face. He was sitting at a desk, fully covered with books of every genre and dimension, with his feet up and some papers in his hands.

"Very funny, brother." Laughed ironically Thor. "A little fighting wouldn't hurt you every once in a while."

Loki shrugged, before resuming reading those sheets.

"What's the matter?" He asked after a second, because if his brother was there, there should have been a reason.

"Just wanted to tell you we're going down at the pub tonight."

"Don't count on me." Replied instantly the god of mischief, who had already stopped paying attention to Thor.

"Come on, I even invited Iwaldi's daughter. I believe she is just your type."

Loki looked at his brother, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Since when do you know what my type of girl is?" He asked amused and thought how funny that entire situation was.

"I know you more than you believe, brother." Answered Thor, full of himself.

Sigyn spent all her day reading in the shadow of a huge beech, even though she wasn't really able to focus on the words and every time she had to read again entire paragraphs.

When she got back to her room, she found out that her sister and her father had left for a dinner with some dignitaries and wouldn't have been back until the following morning.

She changed her dress and wore a simple turquoise gown with straps that hanged low on her shoulders. She let her hair loose, with only two side strands pinned behind her head.

When she heard a knock at the door, she winced and had to take a deep breath, before collecting her shawl and going to open.

"Good evening." Said with a smirk Loki, who was standing right behind the door, with his forearm on the doorpost.

She didn't have time to reply, because he leaned forward and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"You are stunning." He claimed in a low voice as he drew back, and she blushed, without taking her eyes off his.

"Thank you."

Once again, her heart was beating fast and she felt her mouth completely dry for the nervousness. She placed her hands on his chest and on tiptoe she kissed him back. He passed his arm around her waist and held her close, even after she pulled back slightly.

"Shouldn't we go now?" She asked shyly, but he just continued admiring her naive face in silence.

He brushed her neck with his fingertips and she felt her skin burning beneath his soft touch.

"Let's go."

He took her hand in his and led her out of the palace, without nobody seeing them, stopping once to kiss her again in the shadow of a large column.

She followed him as if he were the light at the end of a dark tunnel. Her mind kept telling her that it was foolish to be so hypnotized by someone she barely knew, but at that point, she was all instinct. Her heart was light, it danced above the clouds and she wasn't afraid of the height.

He let go of her hand when they crossed the gates, and glanced at her as if to say that he wanted all that to be a secret betweem the two of them. They walked through the crowded city streets, side by side, until they reached the pub where the citizens of Asgard reunited to feast and above all drink mead.

The cheers and laughters filled the air of joy and everybody there seemed happy and full of life.

Sigyn felt many eyes on her as she stepped inside with one of the princes.

They found Thor and the others all gathered around a table, listening to one of Volstagg's war stories and laughing at all his exaggerated details. The table was covered with empty cups and many were smashed on the floor.

"Brother!" Shouted the god of thunder when he saw them.

"I was just mentioning that time your magic almost got us all killed on Niflheim." Scoffed Volstagg and drank a sip from his cup.

"I remember that day." Replied Loki calmly. "You fell into the den of a boar and got stuck. It took the four of us to get you out of there."

Everybody laughed out loud and Volstagg tried in vain to explain how that fitted in his strategy.

"Lady Sigyn, forget their childish quarrels. Come and sit." Sif motioned to a chair beside her and asked for another drink to the host.

"Have you ever drank mead?" Thor asked her, as she took place beside the she-warrior and they brought her a cup full of that strong beverage.

"Never this much." She replied with an amazed glance at the goblet, taking it in her hand.

They all chuckled and raised their cups to make a toast.

"To Lady Sigyn and to her magnificent home Vanaheim!"

Everybody drank up the mead and tossed the cup to the ground. "Another!" They all screamed.

The time went by quickly. They drank, joked and laughed. Sigyn had never had so much fun in her whole life; nobody noticed the quick glances between her and the youngest son of Odin that watched her from afar, sipping his cup of liquid fire.

He admired her as she danced barefoot with Volstagg's daughter, who had completely fallen in love with her. When her mother came to take her home, she wouldn't have left if Sigyn hadn't promised to go visit her the following day.

The girl walked towards him and he noticed her reddened cheeks and chest, and her burning eyes. She stood beside him, looking at the feasting crowd, while her hand found his, and entwined their fingers.

He offered her his cup and she drank from it, even though she was already feeling extremely tipsy.

"You are going to get drunk." He said leaning closer to her ear, as she almost emptied the goblet.

"You'll have to carry me home, then." She replied smiling and squeezed his hand. She still was enough clear headed to realize how boldly she was behaving.

"I wouldn't mind it." His voice was low and smooth, and it made her feel even dizzier.

He was slightly high and the only sight of her made his blood boil of excitement, but even if he could have, he wasn't going to seduce her that night. It was still too soon and she wouldn't have been completely his, because her mind was too confused and cloudy.

Every idiot could have laid a girl with all that alcohol in her body, but he was the god of mischief and his best weapons were persuasion and trickery.


	3. The sound of the rain

"I want to kiss you so bad." Purred Loki in her ear, as he moved both their joined hands behind her back, to pull her closer.

She turned her head to the other side and scanned the room to see if anyone was looking at them, while he plunged his face into her scented hair.

"Not here." She replied weakly and sighed, as his lips tasted her neck. Her head was spinning around and she felt like she would have fallen to the ground at any moment.

"Let's go somewhere else, then." He whispered and she closed her eyes as his voice caressed her ears.

She nodded and he took her outside, walking away from the loud and crowded pub.

It was dark out and the constellations shined in long stripes above the deserted streets of the Eternal Realm.

Sigyn wrapped her shoulders in the shawl and held Loki's arm tightly as she walked unsteadily. He led her to a small square, overlooking tall waterfalls and surrounded by a row of peach trees.

They sat on a bench; Loki encircled her waist with an arm and she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love this city." She murmured and looked up at him. He leaned towards her and found her mouth with his.

She grasped his shoulders and bent her head back, while his tongue savoured her deeply. One of his hands stroked her hair, while the other held her firmly. She pressed her body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They didn't part their lips for what seemed like ages, but at last Sigyn lowered her head to catch her breath.

He pressed his lips on her forehead, while her fingertips brushed his chest lightly.

"Maybe, I should take you home." Said Loki, already knowing what she would have answered.

"No, I don't want to leave. Do you?" She replied immediately, almost worried, glancing up at him.

He shook his head and stroked her innocent face.

"Tell me more about you, Sigyn."

She smiled genuinely and rested her head on his shoulder; he leaned his on hers.

"Well, there is not much to know about me." She stated, staring down at her hand that was playing with his fingers.

"I think you are lying."

"I would never lie to the god of lies. My life is simply boring most of the time, because girls don't have a lot of freedom in Vanaheim." Her voice hid a hint of bitterness, which she could hardly avoid when speaking about her realm.

"Then, we should do what you have always desired to do, while you are here."

If she would have stayed in Asgard for a couple of months, Loki had all the intentions of enjoying that time as best as he could.

"I am already doing it." Answered Sigyn with a small grin, before softly stroking his lips with hers. He smirked while she kissed him tenderly.

He thought how easy it would have been to take her to his chambers, strip her naked, and claim her body. The temptation was strong and the excitement was starting to sway his resolution.

However, she wasn't ready yet and probably would have regretted it soon after. For that night, he was just going to raise a bit of awareness in her naivety.

With a hidden flick of his fingers, black heavy clouds slowly and silently started to form at the horizon, concealing the starry sky bit by bit. Suddenly a thunder boomed in the distance.

"We should go." Suggested Sigyn, looking up at the upcoming storm.

They got up and started to walk towards the palace, when it started to pour and a lightning broke through the clouds, so they had to repair under the porch of a house.

"You are a master of magic, aren't you?" Said Sigyn, staring at the paddles that were quickly getting bigger.

"Yes, I am." He replied, as he raised a brow.

"Can you make it stop?"

"Magic is not meant for it."

She looked away, biting her lower lip, embarrassed.

Then, he reached out for her arm and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, as he leaned with his back against the wall behind him.

They both got slightly wet earlier and the air wasn't warm at all that night.

"Are you cold?" He asked, holding her tightly against his chest.

"No."

She put her hands around his shoulder and her head on them, closing her eyes.

The noise of the raindrops was a soothing rustle and there wasn't another place in the universe she would have rather been in that moment.

"What shall we do?" She asked, raising her head, and in the faint light saw his eyes shine like she hadn't seen before.

He didn't answer but stared at her with a mysterious expression; a thin smirk lingered on his lips and his cunning gaze was somehow threatening.

She was about to say something when his mouth fell on hers fiercely and his tongue forced its way in it. One of his hand held the back of her head firmly, and the other travelled up and down her spine, while he tasted her eagerly.

Sigyn felt how different was that kiss and didn't know whether to be scared or not.

She gasped in his mouth, when he grasped her buttock and pushed her pelvis against his, but didn't have the strength to draw back.

"Loki, stop." She said in a low breath, as his mouth moved to her neck with growing passion.

Her hands tightened on his shirt, while he kissed and bit the soft and sensitive flesh below her ear.

Then, he stopped and met her gaze.

She looked alarmed, but seemed enraptured by his behavior. Loki smiled internally, as he thought about what beautiful seed of doubt he had just planted in her pure mind.

He let her go and hit his head against the wall behind him, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Then, he passed a hand over his face.

"I am sorry."

She nodded shyly, hugging herself, while staring at him with a puzzled frown.

It was still raining heavily and a series of thunders rumbled one after the other, followed by frightening flashes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He added with a concerned expression and held out a hand to her.

She grasped it with a weak smile.

"We should run back to the palace. I guess this rain won't stop until tomorrow." Loki couldn't wait to see her dripping wet in that thin dress.

"Let's go." She answered, entwining her fingers with his.

They sprinted in the pouring rain; Sigyn struggled to keep up with his fast pace, even though he slowed down every now and then to look back at her.

When they arrived at the gates, they ran up the stairs and she barely slid but managed to stay on her feet.

They stopped in the great hall, catching their breaths.

Sigyn wrung out her hair and stared down at her soaked dress. Loki glanced at her and his eyes admired her emphasized curves and the water drops that slipped down her neck and chest, disappearing in her ample cleavage.

"Magic can help with this." He said with a sly grin and she looked up at him, while with a quick move of his hand they both instantly dried off.

She smiled back, amazed by that spell, as she passed her hands over the skirt.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, putting aside all the thoughts that were making his blood boil with excitement.

"A lot."

He chuckled and led her through empty hallways to the kitchens. Sigyn sat on a long counter and picked up a red apple from a basket, then bit it thoroughly, while Loki poured himself a glass of wine.

"Your family might be looking for you." He claimed before sipping his wine.

She hunched her shoulders and swallowed the bite in her mouth.

"They are out for a dinner. They will be back in the morning."

He grinned and drank up the cup.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

She almost choked on the morsel she was chewing, while her cheeks flushed deeply.

Sigyn wasn't sure to know what he meant, but had no idea how to ask him.

"Don't worry, I would never do anything improper." He was extremely serious, as he stared right into her eyes.

Sigyn could already imagine herself sleeping in his arms, cuddling against his tough chest, but didn't dare to take him to her room.

Loki approached her slowly and, when he was in front of her, he placed his hands on the counter on each side of her.

"You aren't afraid of me, are you?"

She took his face in her hands and kissed him chastely.

It was happening all too fast, that wasn't what they had taught her about behaving like a lady, but she could have sent to hell anyone who would have told her to stop.

She got on her feet and took his hand, stepping out of the kitchens.


	4. The edge of dawn

Sigyn guided Loki to her apartments, looking around anxiously. The last thing she needed was to be seen by a friend of his father's in the prince's company.

They sneaked into her apartments and she closed the door behind them.

She looked at him, biting her lower lip, slightly embarrassed, and he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I trust you." She claimed sincerely, playing with the rim of his jacket.

He bent over to kiss her eagerly, sliding a hand on the small of her back while the other held her face tenderly.

Sigyn fisted his shirt as their lips savoured each other with growing need.

He drew back abruptly and met her gaze. She looked into his eyes and found them cloudy, as if obscure thoughts were running through his mind.

He let go of her and watched the girl walk away without a word, until she disappeared behind the door of the bathroom.

Loki looked around the room, while he had to remind himself that for that night he couldn't have her and had to be patient.

He approached the bed, smaller than his but still comfortable for two people, and took off his jacket, then sat on the edge to remove his boots.

In that moment she got back and he raised his gaze to look at her as she approached him.

She wore a light nightgown that hanged low on her shoulders and barely reached her knees, but she didn't seem to notice the effect that a simple piece of clothing was having on him.

He clenched his fists as his hands intched to touch her skin.

"Do you mind sleeping with the windows open?" She asked while loosening her hair.

"No, don't worry." He replied casually and resumed taking off his boots.

Sigyn walked to the other side of the bed and pulled down the covers, before lying down on one side, resting her head on her hand to look at him.

Loki turned around to meet her gaze and smiled slyly, then took off his shirt and crawled on the bed towards her.

Sigyn bit her lip as she admired his tough body and how his muscles tensed as he moved.

He lay down on his stomach beside her, propping up on one elbow to have his face a few inches above hers, and stroked her hair softly.

"You are irresistible. It will be a torture for me to behave." He murmured and made her blush faintly.

"Don't try to make me feel guilty." She replied after a few seconds with a small smile, in an attempt to ease the tension.

"I would never do such a thing." He chuckled and, immediately after, bent down to brush her lips with his.

Sigyn wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the sensation of his warm skin beneath her fingertips.

He slowly increased the pressure of his lips on hers, while his hand rested on her lower ribs. As she stroked his bare back lightly, he captured her lower lip between his and sucked it gently.

His kiss deepened and she opened her mouth to welcome his tongue, while one of her hands moved to the side of his face.

It felt incredible, the sensation of his strong body pressed onto hers, of his tempting lips gliding skillfully over hers. He was making her come alive as she had never been before.

They kept sharing passionate kisses in each other's arms. Sigyn gasped as she ran out of air and her heart pounded in her chest, but didn't stop savouring his mouth, while one of his hands slowly slid up and down her side.

"SIGYN!"

They both froze and turned to the door, where Lord Iwaldi stood, astonished and completely dumbfounded, with his hand still holding the handle.

Sigyn couldn't think of anything as she stared at her father with widened eyes, while Loki let her go and got up.

"F-Father, I..." She stuttered nervously, but didn't finish the sentence because Iwaldi left without a word. She hadn't found simple anger in his stern expression, but true disappointment and blame.

"I will talk to him." Said Loki as he got dressed and looked at her distressed face.

Sigyn knew that her father was already working out how to teach her a lesson, in his subtle and clever ways.

She was still gazing at the door, even though her eyes were lost in space.

"No, I have to deal with this." She replied low, without daring to turn to meet his gaze.

She sat on the edge of the bed and he walked in front of her, kneeling to see her teary eyes.

"I have done my part." He said calmly as he lifted her chin. "And I swear I will solve everything."

He place one last kiss on her lips and stroked her cheek, then got up and walked to the entrance.

"He won't listen." She murmured hopelessly as Loki closed the door behind his back.

* * *

The god of mischief smirked to himself as he walked through the palace in long steps.

That happy coincidence was going to make easier and faster for him to have her. Also, it made the situation far more interesting than before.

He had always been patient, but he had to admit that he didn't want to play that game for a long time.

Sigyn was a sweet good girl and she was also gorgeous and more naive than any young lady he had ever met, but he simply didn't care about her.

He only craved the satisfaction of seeing her eyes filled with devotion and adoration for him.

If it hadn't been for his selfish nature, maybe he could have seen in that girl someone worth to stay beside him. That wasn't what he needed though.

After all, it was simple mischief.

He found Lord Iwaldi sitting by the fire, in a small living room.

The man rested his elbows on the armrests of the chair and entwined his fingers in front of his face as his eyes gazed deeply into the flames.

"I know you are smarter than anybody else and your cunning words easily manipulate everyone around you." Spoke Lord Iwaldi with a pensive frown while Loki paced slowly towards him. "But I am convinced that you didn't use those talents of yours with my daughter."

The god of mischief let him speak, taking a seat beside him in silence.

"She is kind, tender, compassionate." Continued with sentiment the old man, without averting his gaze from the fire.

"Just like her mother." He sighed and turned his head to look at Loki who was listening to him carefully.

"They love who needs love most."

The god of mischief frowned slightly, staring deeply into those eyes full of sorrow. He surely didn't expect him to talk like that. However, that conversation could be extremely interesting.

"What does it mean?" Asked Loki, narrowing his piercing green eyes.

Lord Iwaldi didn't reply immediately, but again his thoughtful gaze got lost in the crimson light of the fire.

Loki had seen that look many times on his father's face.

"Some women own a strength we can't understand. They can bear griefs for so long without anyone knowing."

He paused and rubbed his palms against each other nervously.

"And they stick to the most hopeless cause when everyone else gives up."

"I call it stubbornness." There was a hint of sarcasm in Loki's voice.

"It is, partly. However, it usually doesn't come from pride as it does in men."

"Where does it come from then?"

Iwaldi sank back into the chair and looked up as if having a vision.

"Fidelity."

Loki thought of his mother and of all the times she had been beside his father when he had to take difficult decisions or deal with the consequences of a wrong one.

He didn't know if he was ever going to prove something like that; he wasn't the best person to manage the complicity of a strong bond. He was a liar and deceiver who was better off alone.

"Why are you saying this to me?" His tone was getting a more and more serious note. Deep in his soul, there was a heavy burden of anguish that he tried to suppress and conceal to himself.

"You believed I was going to be mad for what I saw, didn't you?" A small smile twisted his lips for a few seconds.

"Honestly, I did."

"Even if I would slay anyone who dares to touch my child, I know it wouldn't help." His intelligent eyes locked with Loki's. "And you are the son of Odin."

The god of mischief chuckled low.

"Be wise and look far in your future." Iwaldi got up and turned to him. He was finally getting to the point. "If you see Sigyn in it, change your mind. You would destroy her."

**Sorry this took more than expected to update, but I have lots to do lately and didn't have much time to write. **

**Let me know what you think! Love :D**


End file.
